Silly Argument
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Prussia and Austria are having an argument, and none of them want to apologize first. So, what should they do?


**Title:**Silly Argument

**Genre(s):**Romance, Humour

**Rated:**K+

**Fandom:**Hetalia Axis Powers

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**_Shounen-ai_, PrussiaAustria

**A/N:**All hail Prussia-_sama_! :D Hi, there you go~ Happy reading.

**.**

**.**

"I told you, it is weird!

"No, it's not! It's freaking awesome!"

Austria sighed, "It's not... awesome at all... Coming to the World Conference without any purpose and wearing such socks! Look at it, what's with the shocking pink and Gilbird's picture on it? Gilbird is yellow, and it just didn't match at all with the shocking pink!" Austria raised his voice while pointing at Prussia's socks. Prussia shook his head slowly, still with that smile across his face, "You just don't know what's cute and not, Austria. Come on, you just wanted one, too, huh?" the albino wrapped his arm around Austria's neck and poked at his cheek using the other hand's finger.

"No, I'm not," Austria sighed and pushed his glasses to a better position, "I don't have time talking to you," he pushed away Prussia's hand and walked away.

"H-hey, wait! The awesome me hasn't finished talking, yet! How dare you walk away like that before me?" the pale-haired man pouted.

Austria turned around and glared at him, which made him startled a bit. "Sorry, but I do not have time to chit chat with you while the meeting is about to begin." Prussia rushed to Austria's side and yanked at his arms, "Come on, Austria. Even I know that the meeting never goes well. _Kesesese_..."

Austria sighed and pressed his forehead, "Let me go, Prussia."

"Oh, no, I won't," Prussia laughed hard teasing Austria.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Prussia," Austria glared at Prussia this time. Prussia startled and backed down. He wrinkled his nose, "F-fine! But... I-I won't talk to you anymore, then!" he gulped.

"Neither will I," Austria walked away. Prussia narrowed his eyebrows and pouted. He walked away to some kind of garden there. He sat on a bench and started talking alone.

"Tch, Prussia just doesn't have good sense of style. My socks are awesome, aren't them, Gilbird?" he grinned to his little bird on his head. Gilbird tilted its head and showed a weird expression, "_N-niyo-niyo..._" Prussia sighed, "So you think the same as Austria, huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck, "But, well... I asked America's opinion before, and he said that it's cool, it just need 'hamburger' picture on it instead of yours." Prussia stopped a second and seemed to think, "Do I... really should have use that picture to make Austria think that it's awesome?"

"_Argggh_!" he screamed while messing his pale hair, depressed. "I don't know anymore. I thought he would say something like '_Wow, Prussia-sama, you're so awesome_' or something. But―don't even talk praising, he won't even talk to me now! And―" Prussia sighed again, "it's all because my stupid fault..."

"_Niyo-niyo_?" Gilbird flew to Prussia's shoulder. Prussia raised his eyebrow, "Huh? Are you trying to cheer me up? _Kesesese_, thanks!"

"Okay!" he stood up and balled his fist, "Let's return and find Austria. The World Conference should be over by the time we get there," he muttered.

**.**

The ex-nation walked at a controlled pace, eyes looking down, counting every steps he made for no reason, '_One step, two steps, blah blah blah_...'

He lifted his head and scanned the hallway; Germany talking to Italy on the right side. And then Japan, China, and Korea were a little far from his position, talking and laughing, too. And next is Austria, walking to him―wait, Austria? Okay, Prussia widened his eyes, staring at Austria. '_I-is he going to apologize? I-is he...?_' he thought to himself. '_Calm down, Prussia. He must've realized that your socks are awesome. B-but, what should I say when he gets here? Should I just forgive him right away? L-let's see, if he comes..._'

_Prussia put his hands on his hips and grinned, "Kesesese, so you finally come to me, Austria! You must've realized that I'm too awesome to had an argument with!" he laughed again, this time louder. "Yes, I'm here to apologize. I really am sorry, I'm so stupid before, Prussia-sama," Austria bowed deeply, eyes closed, hoping that Prussia would forgive him._

_Prussia smirked, he tapped Austria's shoulder. Austria lifted his head to look into the other male's red-violet eyes. "Don't worry, the awesome me will forgive you. I'm just too kind-hearted, y'know?" The brunette widened his eyes and stared in disbelieving, "You―you are going to forgive me that easily...?" Prussia nodded, "Of course!" Austria hold back tears and jumped to Prussia, "Thank you so much, Prussia-sama! I-I love you!"_

_Prussia blushed because of sudden confession, "A-ah, I-I know! Ahahaha, I―well, I love you, too!" he hugged back._

_"Prussia-sama!"_

_"Austria!"_

Prussia drooled with his red face, '_Yes, this is the perfect scenario!_' He balled his fist up and his eyes gleamed in excitement. '_Okay! Now's the chance!_' Prussia did exactly what he had planned; hands on the hip, laughed, "So you finally come to me, Austria! I just know that you're going to apologize soon! _Kesesese_..."

After a moment passed and he still didn't get the answer he wished, he scanned his surroundings once more, America and England on the left, Japan, Korea, and China still on the same spot as before, Germany and Italy still on his right, with Austria added now. And _all_ of them, were giving him a weird stares.

... Oh, shit. Prussia just realized that Austria wasn't walking to him before but to Germany and Italy!

He blushed in embarrassment when he saw Austria sighed, '_Damn it, why didn't it go as I planned?_' He moved backwards, and then his eyes suddenly caught something; Austria's standing way too close to Germany even though there were still so much space.

He clicked this tongue and walked away with wrinkles on his nose. He snorted, "Damn Austria..."

Austria tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. After Prussia disappeared from his sight, he sighed and pressed his forehead, "That Prussia..."

"_Argggh_! Damn it!" the albino sat down under a tree. He slipped his hands behind his head and leant against it. He gazed at the blue sky, but then closed it slowly. "Austria and West must've just discussing stuff regarding the nations back there."

After a moment, he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes to check who it was. He saw Austria coming with his ever-so-calm expression. Prussia narrowed his eyebrows, '_Is he going to apologize for real this time?_' Austria approached him and sat beside him. Prussia pretended that he didn't care at all about Austria's presence, but he kept stealing glance at Austria.

After quite some minutes passed, Austria's there, sitting, haven't started any conversation at all. _'Does he... really don't want to talk to me just because of what I said earlier?_' Prussia asked inside his head. He glanced at the four-eyes once more, '_Is he... really mad at me?_'

"Hey..." Prussia started.

"Hmm?" Austria answered.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Austria slowly took a glance at Prussia, then sighed, "I guess not..." Prussia clicked his tongue, "What about an apology, then? You owe me one for before," he pointed his finger at Austria and stared at him. Austria shook his head, "Why don't you start it, then? After all, you're the one to start the whole mess by wearing such socks."

Prussia narrowed his eyebrows, "I won't. I'm to awesome to do that first," he pouted slightly. '_Damn, damn, what to do, what to do? What if he really won't talk to me anymore after this? I-I must think of a way. But―I don't want to apologize, either... Geez, what to do?_' he bit his lips and started glancing around.

After a while, he finally made up his mind. He clenched his fist and anyone could see determination in his eyes, including the brunette beside him. Austria raise his eyebrow and gave a questioned look.

"Ah, uh... Hey, Austria... Why don't we go out for lunch?" Prussia suddenly asked. Austria stared at him, didn't believe his ears. "Pardon? I thought we're still bickering?" Prussia lifted his finger and scratched his cheek, "Uh... I'm asking you for lunch because we're still bickering. It's a lunch between enemies... y'know..."

"Lunch... between enemies, eh? I've never heard of it. It sounded to illogical in my opinion," he pushed his glasses up to his nose, "what are enemies doing, having a lunch together?" he shook his head. A pair of red eyes glanced around to any direction, just to avoid the cold gaze of the violet orbs. When the ex-nation's about to answer, he was cut by Austria's words, "But, I don't mind going along with your stupid idea. I'll just take this as an apology, then," he smirked.

"No―" Prussia suddenly exclaimed, "It's not an apology! I-it's not!"

Austria smiled (which made Prussia blushed), "Okay, okay, Prussia. I got it, it's just a lunch, am I right?"

"... between enemies..." Prussia added. And then he stood up, "L-let's go..." he muttered softly, just enough for the other nation to hear. Prussia walked away ahead and put his hands inside his pockets. The piano-loving country followed after him from behind.

'_I know it sounded awkward... lunch between enemies? What was I thinking?_' he sighed softly, '_Well, at least he's not mad at me anymore,_' Prussia smiled to himself. He would enjoy this lunch (with his enemy).

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Hiya! :D It's finished. I wrote this at school, between boring classes ^^ I just had to move it here ASAP since I've got midterm test starting tomorrow. And I can't take the risk having my mum not allowing me to touch computer ^^' So, here you go. Sorry if they were OOC, and Prussia's so... silly here :D But, I still love him and his awesomeness! :D So, who's gonna leave some review? ;) (By the way, if you like USUK, too, would you mind reading my other FFic? It's "To be a Hero", I still haven't got any review ;_;)


End file.
